


BRB (Be Rick Back)

by sinfulsanchez



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Morty Smith x Greaser Morty x Greaser Morty, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Voyeurism, gagging, mortycest - Freeform, selfcest, slight angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick leaves his grandson at the Morty Day Care. Two Greaser Mortys decide to have some fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRB (Be Rick Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brb_sinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/gifts).



> I wrote this fic as a birthday present for my lovely friend Boob ([brb_sinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning)) <3 Hope you like it, dear!
> 
> Minor adjustments to the Pocket Morty Universe to fit this story:  
> \- Ricks can leave their original Mortys at Day Care.  
> \- Mortys can see each other's levels.  
> \- Ricks know which dimension they will enter next.
> 
> Also, please take the following into account:  
> \- English is not my native language.  
> \- The story is un-beta'd.  
> \- I was kind of tipsy when I wrote this.  
> \- This is only the second time I've written smut.
> 
> Well then, enjoy! c:

"It's just for this one dimension, Morty." Rick said without glancing at any of the Mortys walking behind him, much less at his actual grandson.  
"Just until I get that one badge, Morty."  
Morty, walking second in line, crossed his arms. "That-that's not fair, Rick. I'm yo-your Morty, Rick, yo-you can't just leave me here."  
But Rick didn't answer and entered the Morty Day Care determinedly. 

The Day Care Rick glanced up wearily. Judging by his worn-out expression, Morty figured he was either very tired, heavily intoxicated or simply not impressed by yet another Rick depositing yet another Morty. Or maybe all three of them.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" He said in a monotone voice, a wooden tooth pick hanging loosely in the corner of his mouth.  
"I want you to take care of my gran-, uh, th-this Morty over here." Rick grabbed his grandson by his arm and dragged him from the group of Mortys.  
"Rick", Morty tried again, "I- I really don't want to stay here."  
  
His grandfather turned around and put both his hands on Morty's shoulders. He intently stared down into his eyes and said in a low voice: "I don't like leaving you here either, Morty. But that-that next dimension, it's really-it's real nasty, Morty. It's seriously dangerous." He narrowed his eyes when Morty anxiously looked up at him and straightened up again. "J-jeez, Morty, I'm just trying to keep you safe. Now go play with those - _urrghp_ \- other Mortys."  
  
He pushed Morty towards the door where another Storage Rick put a small tag on the back of Morty's shirt. "Wha-What's that?" Morty tried to look over his shoulder. "Number of your Rick's dimension." Rick muttered, then guided Morty to the gate that opened up to the backyard. Morty threw an insecure look back, but he only saw the back of the small Rabbit Morty that followed last in line leaving the Day Care. He sighed and stepped outside.  
  
There were all kinds of Mortys, all different types and levels. The Storage Rick turned around and closed the gate without any other word. Morty took a few hesitant steps. How long would his Rick be gone?  
  
Morty figured he might as well try to make the best out of his time here and talk to some other Mortys. Yet, he wasn't able to spot another normal Morty like him. 'Of course', he thought bitterly, 'because all other Ricks are traveling with their actual grandson in their team.'  
There were only two other Mortys currently stored by his Rick; a Double Morty and a Biker Morty. He never got along with the latter and the former was nowhere to be seen, so they were beyond question.

He looked around, trying to decide what Morty to talk to. Morty saw a level 72 Magic Morty performing one trick after another to entertain an audience of a Hippie Morty, two Mortys with differently colored shirts and a Hobo Morty. He didn't want to interrupt them, but was quite impressed when said Magic Morty drew a level 7 Rabbit Morty out of his hat. Morty continued his search. He didn't exactly feel drawn to Three Eye Morty nor Shadow Morty, and definitely not to No Skin Morty over there. He cringed and quickly averted his gaze. Then he spotted an Unkempt Morty sitting in a corner and staring tiredly at-... Wait. Was that a Spoon? 

"Uh, hey." He smiled and sat down next to him.  
The Spoon Morty looked at him with empty eyes. "What do you want?"  
"Uh, I just- I thought maybe-" Morty started, but Spoon Morty was already focusing on his Spoon again. "Will he ever come back?" He whispered to himself (or the spoon? Morty wasn't sure).  
"I just want him to get me out of here."  
  
"Uh-" Morty got up and scratched his head. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, I mean-"  
Spoon Morty looked up at him. Only now did Morty really see the insanity in his eyes. 'Oh jeez, how long has he been here?'  
"Oh, are you?? You- you can't know that!" Spoon Morty hissed angrily, then went back to talking to his spoon in a low voice.  
So much about that. As he looked around again, he realized that a lot of Mortys that he'd thought were Unkempt or Hobo Mortys, were in fact other Mortys which must've been here for a long time already. Morty felt a wave of nausea creep up from his stomach. He turned around and walked back to the building.  
  
Morty opened the gate carefully and walked up to the Day Care Rick. "Hey, uh-" Morty tried to get this Rick's attention who'd flinched at his sudden speaking. "Is there, like, a toilet somewhere?" He asked, eyes locked on this other version of his grand father. The Rick cocked his head to his right, then returned to read some magazine.  
The way he had pointed led through a door next to the one that Morty had initially come through.  
He steered toward it and entered a dark hallway. To his left were two closed doors, but he couldn't read the signs on them. He was about to walk into the first one when a high-level Exo-Prime Morty exited from the second door. Morty smiled shyly at the emotionless face of the alien version of himself and entered that same room. It looked grey and sterile with ridiculously low ceilings and was reeking of cleaning chemicals.  
'I could just wait here until Rick returns.'  
  
He went to the sink nearby and splashed some water on his face. He took a deep breath, then walked to the small space behind the last stall. He sat down, propping his back against the maintenance closet. He sighed and leaned back his head.  
Morty tried to think about anything else, anything but the horror he'd witnessed outside. He closed his eyes and waited for his nausea to subside. 

Morty wasn't sure how many minutes he'd sat like this, but all of a sudden the door swung open and a Morty, no, two Mortys stumbled inside. Their boots clapped hard against the tiles. Morty opened his eyes and drew his knees to his chest. The door was locked by one of the Mortys while the other swung open all the stall doors. Morty was sure he'd be seen, but he wasn't and stayed totally still to keep it like that. Just now he actually registered what the other two Mortys were talking about. "Ah- Jeez, Mort, you need to stop looking at me like that when we're around the others."  
"Like what?" The other said with an obvious smile in his voice.  
  
"Like you're ready to fuck me right then and there."  
Morty gulped, wondering whether he'd heard that correctly.  
"But that's exactly what I feel like."  
He heard more heavy foot steps, then a groan. He finally dared to peek around the corner. There was a level 59 Greaser Morty kneeling in between the sinks, holding another, weaker Greaser Morty pushed up against the counter, undoing fly and button in a swift, trained motion.  
  
Mort palmed Greaser Morty through his underwear, eliciting a moan that Morty felt traveling straight to his loins. Both his hands formed fists and he frowned. Those were two alternate versions of himself! 'Goddammit, get it together!' He warned himself. 'This shouldn't- this shouldn't be hot.' He repeated internally when Mort finally pulled down Greaser Morty's briefs. Morty watched Mort taking the other in his mouth, starting a slow rhythm. Morty was still kind of weirded out by the sight, yet his arousal grew fairly fast and hot in his jeans.  
  
"Oh, god, Mort", the Greaser Morty who was propped up against the counter gripped Mort's greasy hair with his right hand, head tilted back he moaned with no reserve whatsoever. 'Oh, jeez' Morty thought, finding himself grow harder at the sight of Mort deep-throating the other. Greaser Morty's moans grew erratic when Mort started to stroke his base with his hand.  
"God, oh- oh, jeez, Mort", Greaser Morty thrusted up into Mort's mouth. Morty couldn't resist anymore and palmed himself through his pants. It was kind of fucked up, seeing these versions of himself this way and yet it turned him on more than anything else. With just half a broken warning Greaser Morty came down Mort's throat, a low-pitched groan cutting through the tense air.  
Morty shivered at the sight, pressing down onto his hard-on and releasing an unsolicited moan when doing so.  
  
Mort stood up, wiping his mouth with the left sleeve of his leather jacket, pausing in alarm at the sound coming from across the room. Greaser Morty was yet collecting his breath, but had heard it as well. He stepped away from the counter and put himself back into his briefs, pulling up his pants. With Mort he walked towards the wall behind the last stall.  
Morty bit his fist, forcing his breath to slow down, hoping the Mortys wouldn't notice him, but it was too late.  
"Oh, j-jeez, would you look at that."  
  
Morty looked up into the faces of the two greasers, not without noticing Mort's obvious bulge, and gulped guiltily.  
"An- an original Morty", Greaser Morty smirked. "Haven't seen one of those in ages."  
"Plus he seems to be enjoying himself watching us." Mort added.  
"No, I- I wasn't- I mean-" Morty tried to explain himself.  
"Bullshit." Mort stated. "You- your dick seems to be telling us otherwise." He grinned and bumped his boot against Morty's upper thigh, eyes fixated on the tent Morty was sporting.  
  
Morty whimpered involuntarily when both Greaser Morty and Mort lifted him up onto his feet, holding his arms onto his back.  
Not taking his gaze off Morty, Mort directed his words to Greaser Morty, "What do you think? Should we have some fun with him?"  
"Aah!" Morty whined when Greaser Morty cupped him hard through his jeans.  
"Sure, Mort. Let's do this." He answered.  
Mort released his grip on Morty and reached back to pull out the red handkerchief from his jeans' back pocket. "Up high", he commanded and Greaser Morty pulled up Morty's hands.  
"What- what are you doing?" Morty demanded to know.  
"Just making sure you aren't going to run nowhere." Mort smirked and firmly fixated Morty's hands to the lone pipe running just above their heads with the red cloth. It took him only a few seconds to do so, it obviously not being the first time the cloth was used this way.  
  
"No- no, please- I was- I was just, I-" Morty tried to form a coherent sentence in vain. Greaser Morty huffed, then shrugged off his leather jacket, while Mort reached for the handkerchief in his back pocket. He turned to Morty again. "You know, you're kind of talking a little too much", he rolled up the cloth and pressed it against Morty's mouth, tying it behind his head.  
"MHMMM!" Morty objected, but to no avail.  
Mort now shrugged off his leather jacket as well, tossing it onto Greaser Morty's.  
"God, he looks delicious. All wrapped up like a present, don't you think, Mort?" Greaser Morty taunted and started to undo Morty's jeans.  
Mort leaned back unto the wall of the stall next to them and watched Greaser Morty do his work.  
  
Morty still couldn't entirely wrap his head around what was happening, even when his pants and briefs were being pulled down and Greaser Morty's hand wrapped around his dick.  
  
"Hnnngh!", he moaned, closing his eyes. Mort smirked, his hands crossed over his chest, rock-hard dick still neglected in his jeans.  
"So, silently spying on two Mortys is your thing, huh?" Greaser Morty breathed into Morty's ear. "Who knows how- how many Morty's you've watched like this, shamelessly getting off to it, huh?"  
  
Morty tried to object, wanting to argue, but he was unable to, restricted by the handkerchief.  
Greaser Morty then switched hands, suddenly jerking Morty's dick with his left hand and spit twice into his right. Then he guided it toward Morty's ass.  
"God, you have such soft skin." He huffed the words hot against the shell of Morty's left ear. His right hand seemed to have found what it'd been looking for, spit-coated middle finger penetrating Morty's pucker.  
  
Morty whined out another moan, the cloth working as gag getting wetter by the second.  
"Would you- would you look at that, Mort, he welcomes me like the little slut I'm sure he is."  
But Mort only grunted in response, his hand now pressing against his bulge, stroking rhythmically through his jeans.  
  
Greaser Morty slightly lifted his head, nibbling on Morty's earlobe and obtaining another strained moan against the makeshift gag. He then drew his right index finger close towards his middle finger, now both probing Morty's entrance, scissoring him in the same rhythm with which his left hand stimulated his dick.  
"Ahh, god", Mort moaned, half-lidded eyes glued to Greaser Morty's hand, his own stuffed deep into his pants.  
  
"Hnnng!" Morty's stifled groans resonated deliciously in the greasers' ears. He gripped the pipe he was bound to tightly as to steady himself, his legs shaking.  
"Can you- Can you take a third one?" Greaser Morty asked, withdrawing his head a few inches to look at Morty, who looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Hnng!"  
"That sounds like a 'yes' to me", Greaser Morty grinned and drew his hand back to spit onto his fingers again. Then he pushed the three digits deep into Morty, looking at his tightly shut eyes with a smirk on his lips.  
  
Morty whimpered, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. Just then, Greaser Morty hit his prostate with his middle finger, provoking another muffled moan from the tied-up boy.  
"I think he's ready for some- some real action." Mort stated, starting to pull down his pants to his thighs.  
"Oh yeah?", Greaser Morty panted into Morty's right ear, withdrawing his hand. "You ready to take Mort?" He looked over to Mort slicking on saliva on his dick in preparation.  
Morty was close to shaking his head, but Greaser Morty instead gripped his hair tightly, forcing him to nod. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He grinned.  
Mort positioned himself behind Morty, pulling his hips back as far as he could and slowly inserted himself into him, stretching him further than Greaser Morty's fingers.  
"Hhhhhnnn." Morty whined in his high-pitched voice, the gag slowly but surely being saturated with his saliva, all superfluous liquid slowly dribbling down his chin. Mort rocked forward forcefully, his fingers pushing up the yellow shirt and gripping tightly onto Morty's hips, leaving bruises which would be visible for several days after.  
  
"God, Morty", Mort moaned close to Morty's left, "you feel so- so good, oh jeez." He started to speed up his thrusts to an appropriate rhythm, breath huffing against Morty's neck in hot puffs.  
  
Greaser Morty resumed to stroking Morty's precome-leaking cock, lifting up the shirt further with his other hand, he teased Morty's left nipple with his tongue, then grazed it with his teeth. He quickly undid his jeans which already had grown uncomfortable again. He pulled himself out and lined up with Morty, stroking them both at the same time.  
Mort thrusted his hips forwards, pressing his erection firmly onto Morty's prostate over and over. Morty threw his head back, setting Greaser Morty off to suck hickey after hickey onto his bared throat.  
  
A desperate, stifled moan from Morty and he came all over himself and Greaser Morty when Mort came just a few seconds after, filling Morty up to the brim. Greaser Morty followed shortly after and pumped Morty and himself until they were entirely spent, then he lifted up Morty's face with both hands to plant a passionate kiss onto his lips.  
"That was fun.", he whispered, then took a step back to put himself back into his pants.  
"God, I- I really wish we had original Mortys more often in here." Mort smirked and zipped up.  
  
Greaser Morty pulled off his shirt and wiped himself and Morty clean while Mort had taken out a comb of his left back pocket and started to fix his hair.  
Greaser Morty tossed the dirty shirt aside and untied Morty who drew his visibly shaking arms to his mouth and ripped the gag from him, wiping off the trail of saliva when doing so. He ignored the smirking greasers, putting himself back into his pants in a hurry.  
  
"See you soon again", Mort whispered into his ear from behind and Morty took off, sprinting towards the door and unlocking it with the greaser's laugh in his ears. Arms and legs still shaking he stumbled into the dark hallway.  
'God- goddammit, Rick, just get me the hell out of here.'


End file.
